TUDO O SABER DA VIDA EU APRENDI COM NARUTO
by andromeda alchemist
Summary: Sete anos do manga de Naruto e depois de nove temporadas de anime. Alguma coisa que preste ele tinha que ensina, então vamos a elas .


Disclaimer: Naruto pertence ao tio Kishimoto, mais eu ganhei o Kakashi e levei o Sai de brinde na promoção "DEIXE UM REVIEW E GANHEI UM PERSONAGEM" da Fic Uzumaki' Future do Enzan, participe você também

**Tudo que Eu Preciso Saber na Vida Eu Aprendi Assistindo Naruto**

Use uma mascara e carregue um livrinho pervertido

Sempre acredite no seu sonho, não importa o quanto ridículo você é e fora de alcance ele seja.

O carinha que recebe o demônio no corpo é sempre descriminado.

Leite vencido dar dor de barriga.

Você é uma negação nas batalhas? Vire medica!

Tenha sempre mais charka que o demônio dentro de você.

E um amigo que possa controlá-lo.

Artistas são loucos.

Sakê e Lee não se misturam.

Faça um juramento de dor.

Se existissem em Naruto, Hitler teria feito o holocausto com as linhagens avançadas.

Odeie o seu tio que teve medo de morre e mandou o seu pai no lugar dele.

Você pode ter sido reprovado varias vezes, e ainda assim aprender um jutsu Rank A em questão de dias.

Leia enquanto as pessoas falam seriamente com você (essa eu faço, e tudo mundo me odeia .)

Vá sempre atrás de um time mais fraco que você...

... Se não tiver um mais fraco que você vá atrás do idiota da classe.

Não grite coisas obscenas em águas termais.

Tenha olhos assustadores e impere com o terror.

Sempre segue atrasado e der desculpas esfarrapadas nas quais ninguém acredita.

É possível se vestir com mini-blusas, calça cintura baixa e ainda assim ser popular entre as garotas.

Qualquer cor de cabelo, olho e pele é possível.

Vilas ninjas aprovam e exploram o trabalho infantil.

Faça as pessoas reconhecerem sua existência.

Todo muito quer ser um Hokage, principalmente os loiros.

Tudo é previsto desde o dia que você nasceu. O destino não muda.

Só use seu ultimo recurso para defende quem você ama.

Seja um gênio do trabalho duro...

... E passe o ganhador da loteria genética pra trás.

Faça de seus pais marionetes (literalmente)

Seja um Pinoquio do contra, vire um menino de mentira.

Xixi de cachorro é uma arma.

Musica também, principalmente quando é ruim.

Karin – óculos a sirigaita.

Nunca deixem seus camaradas morrerem.

Tenha alguém que venha por invocação para te tira do sufoco

Não importa quantas kunais você tenha perder para um leque gigante é quase certeza.

Ter os braços selados, dói muito principalmente durante o banho.

Não quer a missão perigosa? Finja esta dormindo.

Respeite os mais velhos, eles ainda podem dar a vida pra você.

Cole para passar na prova.

Veja alem da decepção

Rusgas no Itachi são sexys...

... pra Tsunade é castigo.

Você não é ninguém que deva se apresenta...

... mais mesmo assim diga seu nome.

Se a garota do seu lado te deixa colar é por que ela te ama.

Nunca deixe suas economias com um mestre pervertido que foi "coletar dados"

Coloque apelidos horrendos em seus amigos...

...e não reclame se apanha depois.

Der colares amaldiçoados de presente.

Tudo, tudo mesmo é problemático...

... Menos as nuvens elas são legais

Nem sempre um olho branco é catarata...

... ou vermelho é conjuntivite.

Não adianta a desculpa do cisco no olho se você esta usando óculos, ô inteligente.

Quando você puder detonar alguém com um só dedo, aí sim você tem estilo.

Gagueje o nome do seu amado e desmaie quando ele se aproxima.

Cubra toda a sua cara e ainda assim se sinta no direito de reclamar se ninguém te reconhece.

Só ame a si mesmo.

Tenha uma mente interior para prevenir jutsus de controle mental.

Nunca mate um cliente, não é assim que as coisas funcionam!

Capa preta é básica, com nuvens vermelhas é fashion!

Na falta de cavalo use cachorros

Mate a sua família, mais deixe alguém pra contar historia.

Tenha cinco ou mais corações.

E uma religião que permita matar.

Testa grande pode ser considerada deformidade física.

Não se pareça muito com o seu pai suicida...

... ou uma velha caduca tentara te matar.

Ganha é sempre mal sinal...

... Não importa quanto dinheiro você consiga

Seu amigo fugiu com um pedófilo?...

... Você sempre pode arranja um substituto...

... Mesmo sendo ele irritante e falso.

Às vezes seus clones são melhores que você.

Use o fogo da juventude, mesmo não sabendo o que exatamente significa.

Seja o vingador emo da sua família

Depois ter um jeito de reconstruir seu clã...

...mesmo dispensando qualquer garota que demonstre interesse.

Desconfie de poças de água em dias quentes.

Redes de pesca dão umas camisetas estilosas.

Só coma lamem

Corvos são pássaros mal educados

Quando o seu namorado morrer fuja com a sobrinha dele.

Odeie. Corra... corra e se agarre à vida. Só assim você poderá derrotar seu irmão.

Ninguém é tão forte quanto um Sannin.

Exceto um outro Sannin ou um Hokage.

Sim, seja servo do sapo gigante...

... Depois ter um jeito de troca às funções...

...Mais primeiro seja amigo dos filhos dele.

Nunca se esqueça de dar presentes ou pode perde um olho.

A Monalisa deve se explodida para virar a "verdadeira arte"

Seres assexuados não são tão raros como se pensa...

...Mais com certeza tão ótimas maquinas de matar.


End file.
